


Eternal

by callmeflo



Series: Gang Patches [2]
Category: Those Who Went Missing
Genre: Gen, Origin Prompt, Poetry, little bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeflo/pseuds/callmeflo
Summary: lifetimenoun, /ˈlʌiftʌim/





	Eternal

**lifetime**  
noun, /ˈlʌiftʌim/

  1. before, it was cherished. its cover bound carefully in leather, patterned by a skilful hand, tied with a strand to keep it safe. its pages thin but strong, a touch off white, textured in a way that makes it unique. it fit perfectly in the crook of an elbow. a hand stroked over the first page, reverent, pleased, eager. they wrote with a golden fountain pen which was only fitting for its important contents, and the importance of the author. the words written by their steady hand would not be seen by other eyes, but still it must be perfect. the script is a sharp, clean, cursive.
  2. then, it was well used. well loved but unavoidably worn, which in turn afforded it less care. filled near to the last page with writing that slowly devolved into rushed, untidy penmanship, some pages crammed with free verse text that ranges in size and emotion and punctuation, others bare but for a short, harsh haiku spitting with rage, ink blots spat recklessly across the pages like curses. the edges of the pages were rough and unkept from being stuffed into a bag amongst other belongings, tossed to the floor, scrambled through in a frantic rush to reach the next clean page. some were torn and barely hanging on, others paper-clipped or stapled, or with photos and sticky notes folded within. the poetry and rambles raw and vivid and horrible.
  3. soon it lay in a crumpled mess among mossy wood and rusted nails, ink running with stray raindrops, spine broken, paper strewn and out of place. once loved, well used, forgotten. the secrets painstakingly written are obscured with age and dampness, illegible where the surface had scraped against the splintered floor. in another life they’d become nonexistent, never found or transcribed. but in this one the pages crinkle and scar as they fold into wings and the leather stretches and spasms and tears into strands of fur and four intelligent eyes open.
  4. you don’t want to hear what they have to say.

**Author's Note:**

> origin prompt 2: losing their way
> 
> Base Score: 6 AP (Writing: 341 words)  
+50 AP (Origin Prompt)  
+5 AP (Personal Work Bonus)  
Total AP per submission: 61
> 
> Base Score: 3 GP (Writing: 341 words)  
+10 GP (Origin Prompt)  
+4 GP (Poetry Bonus: 4)  
Total GP per submission: 17


End file.
